kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Songs/Transcript
(The opening starts we see a backyard. the kids are swinging. Billy biggle is coming) Billy Biggle: Hi, kids. Kids: Hi, Billy. Billy Biggle: You know, I was thinking... We've met so many fun people and friendly animals when we've been out making our videos. Alexandra Picatto: And we've gone to so many neat places. Christian Buenaventura: And one so many cool things. Billy Biggle: You know, I think one of my favorite videos ever is "Down By the Bay." Matthew Bartilson: I'd love to see it again. Billy Biggle: No problem. (Billy Biggle pulls out a video and it's coming "Down By the Bay" on the screen from "Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs") Billy Daffodilly: Down by the bay Where the watermelons grow Back to my home I dare not go For if I do My mother will say Mrs. Daffodilly: Did you ever see a baboon Holding a balloon Billy Daffodilly:' 'Down by the bay All: Down by the bay Where the watermelons grow Back to my home I dare not go For if I do My mother will say Mrs. Daffodilly: Did you ever see a whale With a polka-dot tail Willy, Jilly and kids:' 'Down by the Bay Down by the bay Where the watermelons grow Back to my home I dare not go For if I do My mother will say Mrs. Daffodilly:' 'Did you ever see a pig Wearing a wig All: Down by the bay Where the watermelons grow Back to my home I dare not go For if I do My mother will say Mrs. Daffodilly: Did you ever see a goat Standing in a boat All:' 'Down by the bay bleating All: Down by the bay Where the watermelons grow Back to my home I dare not go For if I do My mother will say Mrs. Daffodilly:' 'Did you ever see a llama Wearing pajamas All:' 'Down by the bay Down by the bay Down by the bay (song ends while the video gets back up) Billy Biggle: (giggling) Remember how we got that llama to get into those pajamas? Megan Miyahira: We couldn't have done it without your magic powers, Billy. Billy Biggle: Aw, shucks, it was nothing. Really. My sister ruby is better with animals than i am. (Ruby Biggle is Coming) Ruby Biggle: Hi. I heard you talking about me. Alexandra Picatto: Ruby, Remember that big orangutan we made a video with one? Ruby Biggle: You must mean "Jim Along Josie." What a sweet girl and so playful. Billy Biggle: Oh yeah, and didn't just love it when she bluew bubbles like this? (spitting) All: (Laughing) Christian Buenaventura: Billy, could we see her again? Billy Biggle: Sure. how about right now? (The video is coming "Jim Along Josie" on screen from "Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs") Willy & Jilly: Jim Along Joe's An orangutan Can you say it? All: Yes we can! Jim Along Joe Has very long arms Jim Along Joe Has very big hands Wave Jim Along Jim Along Josie Wave Jim Along Jim Along Joe Swing Jim Along Jim Along Josie Swing Jim Along Jim Along Joe Hide Jim Along Jim Along Josie Hide Jim Along Jim Along Joe Roll Jim Along Jim Along Josie Roll Jim Along Jim Along Joe Blow Jim Along Jim Along Josie Blow Jim Along Jim Along Joe Clap Jim Along Jim Along Josie Clap Jim Along Jim Along Joe Kiss Jim Along Jim Along Josie Kiss Jim Along Jim Along Joe Nod Jim Along Jim Along Josie Nod Jim Along Jim Along Joe Grin Jim Along Jim Along Josie Grin Jim Along Jim Along Joe Drum Jim Along Jim Along Josie Drum Jim Along Jim Along Joe Jim Along Joe's An orangutan Can you say it? Yes we can! Jim Along Joe Has very long arms Jim Along Joe Has very big hands (song ends) (The videos comes out) Alexandra Picatto: I loved seeing Josie again. Matthew Bartilson: Me too. It reminded me of those wonderful high-flying capuchin monkeys we met in the jungle. Ruby Biggle: Do you mean the five little monkeys who jumped on the bed? Matthew Bartilson: Exactly. Billy Biggle: Five little monkeys, flying in. Category:Kidsongs Video Transcripts